lithlandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Evrir Khirleisah
= Evrir Khirleisah = Story Evrir Khirleisah was born in a small village. His father was a day laborer and mother a simple house wife. Because his father was a day laborer they traveled around the country a lot and never stayed in 1 place long. When he was 800 he went to the dark elf school. Because his parents could not make the time to teach him. In the school he learned to use his magic and how to fight using a bow, dagger and sword. He was a verry good student in combat even tho he was not that strong but he was fast enough to not lose all the battels. He did beat the strongest student on the school in a 1 vs 1 after just 2 time's. He won because he knew after his first fight how the other student won. When he was 2000 he went back to his parents to help his father in his work. Where his father learns him how to do the day to day work. When he was old enough he went to find a place to work. When he ended up in Aiev where he helpt to build the cathedral and because the city is in his early stages he settled there to help more. He has a imaginary friend whit he talks to somtimes. He is a creature made from the early magic he had when he was a child but because he could not yet use it a that age and he was lonly he created his imagenarie friend in a dream but what he realy did was make a living being whit his magic. The being was his friend but never showed itself to others now it shows itself to him in times of need or in his sleep the being itself cause it was created whit magic had some magic skills but like Evrir it did not now how to use it's magic but while Evrir was in school it looked over his shoulder and learn how to use it's own magic. And so i became a skilled mage. He takes Evrir's body over when he is in destress or when he is going to fight while weak. weapons bow: * attacks: ** rapit fire: *** schoot 2-4 arrows in 1 fast attack: *** not acurat ** poison shot: shoot a arrow that is made poision using magic. dagger (misericorde): * Made form strong steel. sword (rapier): * thrust attack ** can thrust 1 to 3 times in 1 attack The french rapier is considerd the nobelman's sword. It is a light, elegant blade designed as a thrusting weapon more than a slashing weapon, but that tip does have a sharp edge. And a good thrust whit one of them will go through chainmail like hot knife trough butter. IMPORTANT thing to note, whit a rapier you could actually make several jabs in rapid succession you wanted to. I'd generally limit to 3 per attack. 3 attacks in 1 post Ideals Wood elf hate He hates wood elves because of the war in the fifth age between the wood elves and the dark elfs. He sees it as the wood elfs attack his race for not real reason and that is why he tries to get revenge. Weakness * Can't resist alcohol. * stuborn * just 2833 year = 17 human year Dislike * Wood elves Category:Character Category:Elves